1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of establishing electronic communication between mobile devices (e.g. laptops, cellular telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) and available communication networks (including dedicated connections) at different locations. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method of managing connections between a mobile device and available networks. This is accomplished by determining an appropriate connection profile at each location based on criteria such as availability, priority etc. and then establishing a connection at that location based on the profile. In the event a first attempt to establish a connection fails, the system attempts to establish a connection utilizing another profile (with the next highest priority).
2. Introduction
As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, portable electronic devices and computer systems (e.g. laptops, cellular telephones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs)) have gained increasing popularity. Some computers are barely “palm-sized.” Most small computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer (calendar, date book, etc.) and electronic notepads, to name a few. Many PDAs and cell phones are being integrated together resulting in a single intelligent device that provides wireless communication capability.
The ability to connect these mobile electronic devices effectively at various locations is important to justify their use in today's environment. It is not uncommon for a single user to have a portable electronic device, which may be connected to one or more other computer systems and/or servers, such as by wireless connections (Bluetooth, IrDA), local area networks (LAN, direct or wireless (WIFI-802.11 and GPRS (General Packet Radio Service) and traditional dial-up modems (e.g. PPP (Point-to-Point protocol), USB, GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) etc.). Mobile devices have many possibilities to connect to one or more available networks and a myriad of protocols exist to facilitate the connections. With the many communication options that are available today, most devices are configured to facilitate only a particular type of connection that must be selected manually by the user. It should be understood to those skilled in the art that a reference to communication networks in this application includes point-to-point direct communication over a dedicated connection.
What is needed in the art are improved connection schemes and a mobile device configured that is configured to automatically connect it to a best available network at a particular location.